August Fifth: Worst Nightmare
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: August fifth. Just another day for most. But not for Chase. No, his August fifth includes androids, kidnapping, near-death, heartbreak and devastating consequences. It's a day where he realized that his family did indeed love him, just not enough apparently. Because August fifth is a day where his life would be forever changed. And that day, that horrible day, is his own birthday.


**Okay, ya'll, got another (hopefully) good one for you guys! The inspiration behind this concept and idea, is actually kind of interesting! So, I was watching Elite Force a while back, and saw Chase say that his birthday was August fifth (which is so cool, because my birthday is only several days later!), and then I realized; 'what else happens on August fifth? Oh yeah, Bionic Action Hero! Oh, and you know _what else_ happened that day? Bionic Showdown!'. **

**So, yeah, it kind of spiraled into this...so I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this. Seriously? You had to ask that?**

* * *

August fifth.

Just another day for most people.

But not for Chase.

August fifth was a day that would always be marked as important in his mental calendar. Not because it was his birthday. No, that wasn't the reason at all. The reason, was that every time that day rolled around, heartbreak was on it's way.

Back when Chase was a kid, he didn't realize that birthdays were to be celebrated, as Mr. Davenport never did with any of their birthdays. Then Leo came into their life and changed it _completely_.

They learned tons of new things, and learned just how special birthdays were. The first birthday to be celebrated was Adam's, as his birthday was in May. Then it was Bree's in June, and then it was Chase's in August.

The first year everything turned out great.

Well, not exactly _great_ , but the birthdays were still a blast as it was their first time celebrating it. Then the next year came, and everybody's birthdays were celebrated once more; except Chase's. Chase's birthday, just so happened to fall upon the same day as Marcus's betrayal to them, and Donald's kidnapping.

Not to mention it could have very well been several of their deaths, and oh, yeah, he forgot. It was also the day they had found out about Mr. Davenport actually not being their father, and his apparently evil brother, whom they had no idea even existed, was their actual father.

Amidst all the chaos, nobody even realized just what day it was, and even afterwards, nobody really felt like celebrating his birthday.

It wasn't until that night, when they had all gone to bed, and Chase just couldn't sleep, did someone remember it was his birthday. His sister Bree had apparently not been able to sleep, and then found that Chase had been consumed by the same misfortune, and went upstairs to find him on the couch.

They had talked some, discussed that day's events, before Bree decided it was time for her to go back to bed. They had said their goodnights, before she left the room, pausing once in the doorway to wish him a quiet happy birthday. The next year, people had just forgotten his birthday entirely.

Maybe they had done it on purpose, because the memory of the past year's events still hung in the air, and no one wanted to relive that awful day.

Or maybe they were too busy.

Maybe they just didn't even care.

Chase didn't know.

All he knew was that that evening, he had gone to bed early, claiming he was just tired. Everybody had just shrugged it off, perhaps they had done it simply because they believed the events of the year before bothered him too much. Little did they know.

The next year, people remembered, but nobody did anything more than a few quiet 'happy birthdays' being mumbled under their breath. Chase couldn't help but believe that the reason for their rudeness was because of the previous night's events.

Adam had once again played Bionic Brother Toss, and with everyone laughing at him, Chase had gotten fed up, and even though he desperately struggled to stop _him_ from getting out; he still did. Chase wasn't exactly sure what all had happened with Spike, but he had a pretty good idea from the way the living room was trashed and also from Adam's bruised face.

And the fact that every time he entered the room, everyone flinched at his voice and presence. But no matter how many times he tried to apologize, nobody paid any mind to him. The next year, well, maybe he should just try to forget all about _that_ birthday.

That was a birthday nobody will ever forget. It was a day where his life would be changed forever. It was the day Giselle came and turned all their lives upside down. Chase shuddered at the awful memory.

He'll never forget how one, naive mistake nearly cost tons of people their lives; including his own family's. He still had nightmares because of it. Seeing that building blow up right before his eyes, knowing that his family was in their mere seconds before it exploded.

Then the claws.

Gosh, those _claws_.

He'll never forget just how closely they came to destroying him and his whole life.

One little slip up with his molecular kinesis, and he'd never see the world again. That day will forever haunt him. It was a day, where he found out that his family does indeed love him.

But it was also a day he realized that they, apparently, didn't love him quite enough. Nobody even bothered to acknowledge the fact of what day it was, they just all tried to put it behind them and forget.

Easier said than done.

And then the next year, his life was entirely different. If somebody had told him that within a year he'd be working with a team of super heroes and trying to save the whole superhero race from some super villains wanting revenge, he would have laughed in their face.

Super heroes and super villains?

Seriously? Come on.

His life was crazy and messed up, sure, but that was just ridiculous. But it did end up coming true, and then August fifth rolled around once again. He didn't really expect anyone to celebrate it, but he did at least expect a 'happy birthday' from his own _sister_.

But then again he rarely gets what he wants. Skylar and Bree were apparently going to go to the mall, and Kaz and Oliver were going to a basketball game, while Mr. Davenport was already back at the Academy, Douglas was heading there. So, that left Chase home completely by himself.

Little did he know, that it was the perfect moment that a certain pair of super villains were counting on for their plan.

Chase had just been in the living room working on his tablet, when his super-hearing picked up on an intruder. He didn't even have time to react before a tremendous force connected with the back of his skull and his world turned to black.

He woke up in some dark, old, subway tunnel, feeling immense pain radiating off his body, and faintly hearing an evil laugh and thinking to himself something about cliche villains and August fifth, before his world blacked out once more.

The next time he came to, he was in the Mission Command hospital, and he has a faint memory of Bree crying, and several relieved faces all surrounding him, before he fell into that oblivion once again.

He has hardly any memory of that night, all he knew were the details he was told afterwards. Something about being kidnapped, an eery message from who was apparently Roman and Riker's father, and something else about hypovelmic shock.

Everyone made it out okay, Roman and Riker eluded capture once more, and things were returning back to normal. But nothing was back to normal for Chase, the only thing relatively normal, was the fact that every August fifth, disaster struck. He could only hope and pray that the next year, would be different.

But he knew the truth.

No matter what, the day that he came into existence, the day that had become Chase's most feared day of his whole life, would never be a joyous occasion.

For it had become his worst nightmare.

* * *

 **Seriously? Why is 'hypovelmic' not a word on this site? It's totally real!**

 ***Ahem* Done with that little rant, ;), just wanted to say that if you guys would like to review, it'd make my day, so...please do! :)**


End file.
